


Happy and in Love

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Yusuf is a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Yusuf and Nicolò reach the point in their relationship where Yusuf feels ready enough to make the final step. He want to make love to his beloved and Nicolò is more than happy to oblige him. But Yusuf never anything else than kissing or touching his partner and Nicolò shows him how good love making can feel.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Happy and in Love

“Are you sure that you really want this?”

Nicolò touched the wrist of the hand that was flat pressed against his chest, warm, right above his heart. Yusuf felt the heart beating rhythmically and the muscles shifting when Nicolò laid down on his back.  
“We can stop here, amore mio, and I will hold you in my arms,” Nicolò reassured him that he called all the shots and there wasn't any pressure to do something, if maybe Yusuf thought he made him waiting too long.  
It had been long way for the both men to feel completely comfortable around each other. From being two warrirors and strangers who craved to kill each other to two men who agreed to stop fighting and some kind of men who tolarate each other, they started to travel together to find out more about their immortality and could have casual conversations, but got into fights about cultures, languages and religion. They became good friends and they trusted each other with their lives and finally Joe had enough courage to kiss the Genovese one day and that led them to today.

Today they shared a deep bond of trust and love, couldn't imagine to live without the other one and Joe wished to make a final step in their relationship.  
“Yes, I am very sure, Nicolò. Why do think otherwise?” Yusuf asked confused and inclined his head.  
He rubbed his hands over Yusuf's thighs who sat on his stomach, like a king on his throne looking down on his most coveted treasure.  
“Mhm, I just don't want you to regret anything,” Nicolò replied with a little worry in his voice.  
“Don't you pining for having me under you since you saw me the first time bathing naked in the river?”  
Yusuf quirked an eyebrow teasingly, but Nicolò stayed calm and his hands wandered up to Yusuf's sides. “Of course, I want you, mi tresoro.”  
“Well, then everything is said and you can make love to me like you promised me last night under the stars,” Yusuf responded and smiled lovingly at him.  
“I promised you more than just make love to you. I promised to cherish every day with you. I promised that I give my heart only to you and it is a honor to hold something so precious like your heart in my hands. Somedays I'm afraid that my love isn't enough for you and you will dissappear in the middle of the night, fleeing out of my arms without a word, because all you ever knew is me.”

Yusuf's expression went soft as Nicolò laid a hand on his cheek, he leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of the hand. “You're enough, because you're my everything. It took me a while to see this, but look where we are, how far we have come. It don't want to spend my life away from you and we have still so much time to come.”  
Yusuf thought about the years that were behind them, he couldn't remember the exact number and it didn't matter to him. Everything he cared about laid underneath him and Nicolò looked at him like Yusuf hung the moon on the night sky.  
“And making love today isn't too rushed for you?”

“You're so caring, my heart. But I got suspicious if it's too rushed for you? You can always say no, you know this, right? I don't act on the assumption that you're always ready to have sex, because you had a very busy sexlife back in Genoa.”  
Nicolò closed his eyes when Yusuf laid down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Nicolò could stay forever with Yusuf there in his arms, pressed tight to his chest.  
“At home there was a few people I had sex with, I did maybe exaggerated when I told you with how many people I slept with, but there was no one that could compare to you or what I feel for you. You're the first person I fell in love with and I attend you to be the last one.”  
Yusuf chuckled, the hot breath traced Nicolò's collarbone, and raised his hand to dance with the fingers over the skin up to Nicolò's chin. He cradled his face in one hand and started to kiss his way to the other man's mouth.  
“You're something special, my Nicolò. I can assure you that I decided to wait for my true love and only then to give myself to him, and my true love is you.”  
The words melt Nicolò's heart, he wanted his lover to feel safe and loved, and hearing that the love of his life waited for him, that no one had touched him so intimate before. He felt flatterd that Yusuf had chosen him.  
“I…,” he was interrupted by the tender lips of Yusuf, silencing him with a slow massage against his mouth and Nicolò joined him happily.

His lips were soft and the gentle scratch of his beard was intoxicating on his clean-shaven face. There was no hurry in his kisses; he was simply enjoying Nicolò. But when their desire grew for each other, Yusuf gave him a deep, wet kiss that Nicolò felt all the way to his bones.  
Yusuf's hands hold the face between them, kissing Nicolò passionately again and tasting the sweet of the fruits he had ate earlier.  
It felt like his lips and hands were everywhere, but it wasn't enough. Yusuf didn't want an inch of space between them, didn't want to ever miss Nicolò's touch.  
Nicolò's hand stroked up and down his back, never wanted to let go of the man above him.  
Yusuf felt he had been hard for some time now and when Nicolò shifted underneath him, aching his body towards him, he rolled his hips down and the friction made him groan softly. Nicolò brought his hand to the small of his back and pressed him further.

“Is this like you imagined it?”  
Yusuf pulled back and looked at him confused for a second. “I don't think imagination could compare with reality, do you?”  
Nicolò was hurt and his expression showed it to Yusuf, but he only smiled lovingly. “I would say reality is a much better than my imagination.”  
He felt an utter relief, it felt like a stone fell from his heart by Yusuf's words and he stretched his neck to catch those sinful lips once more, but Yusuf denied a kiss this time and Nicolò quirked an eyebrow at his confusing behaviour.  
Nicolo shivered as Yusuf's nails ran down his naked chest, it created a tingle down his spine when he watched his beloved leaning down his head to place feathery kisses all over his torso.  
“My love, tonight I should focus on you and your pleasure,” Nicolò intervened, but Yusuf only hummed and continued kissing his way downwards.

They discarded their clothes already before Nicolò wanted to reassure himself that Yusuf was ready to take this step. Which meant Yusuf had fully access to all parts of his body and Yusuf would take advantage of his chance to explore his lover's body all over again.  
Yusuf reached for Nicolò's cock and wrapped his hand around him. He let out a moan and tilted his head back into the pillows as his hips involuntarily bucked off of the bed, but not completely because Yusuf sat on his thighs.  
“Always so sensitive for my touch,” Yusuf praised him smiling and started to move his hand in a shallow pace. Nicolò grow hard under his movements and Yusuf wanted to try something what Nicolò already did with him a few times.  
Yusuf started at the base of the cock, his tongue felt the texture of the skin, tentative he licked up to the swollen head. He pulled back and his eyes met Nicolò's for moment.  
Yusuf licked his lips and Nicolò gulped at the view.  
“You taste not bad,” was Yusuf's statement and went back on the cock with his mouth, he swirled around the tip and sucked slightly. A moan escaped his mouth when Yusuf's one hand worked his shaft and his cock sunk deeper into his mouth.  
“Be careful. Don't go too deep, you could hurt yourself,” Nicolò reminded him of their conversation about before he sucked Yusuf for the first time.  
Yusuf knew he hadn't enough practice to take him all the way into his mouth and he didn't want to overstrain himself or made Nicolò worry unnecessarily. They would have enough time to work on his ability to pleasure Nicolò with his mouth.  
Despitely Yusuf began to suck a little more eagerly on the part of his cock he could manage to take. Nicolò's breathing went faster and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“You're doing good, Yusuf. If you could see yourself,” Nicolò groaned in pleasure. He wouldn't come yet, but the stimulation on his cock got too much, so he had to stop Yusuf by cupping his face with both hands and pulling him off his cock. He whined at the loss of the warm and wet mouth, but it was his turn to give Yusuf pleasure.  
“You looked divine with your head thrown back, your fists twisted in the sheets, your pretty lips escaped the sweetest noises and it was all for me,” Yusuf replied licking his lips again.  
Nicolò smiled at him. “Lay down. If you still want me inside you, we have to prepare you troughfully and we gonna take it slow. It could be possible that the first time isn't as pleasurable as you think, well… can I ask if you ever penetrated yourself with your fingers?”  
Yusuf shivered in anticipation of what would come and climbed off Nicolò to lay on his back like he was instructed by his beloved.  
Nicolò knew that he wasn't here with a shy and inexperienced virgin, he might was a virgin, but Yusuf was sure about what he wanted and confident enough to take it, with love and kindness and devotion in the right moments.  
Yusuf felt his face heating by Nicolò's words, but he nodded slowly as an answer.  
“Would you like to tell me about it?” Nicolò asked still smiling and stroked Yusuf's sides tenderly.  
“I did it a few times before we met. But it didn't feel so pleasurable.”  
Nicolò frowned and nodded understanding. “I hope I can make it pleasurable for you,” he said with worry in his voice.  
“We have no pressure, I won't make you pressure. I am sure both of us will enjoy it, because I love to be touched by you,” Yusuf reassured him.  
“I love your touch as well, my heart.”  
“Make us one, Nicky, make us complete and equal lovers, hayati.”  
“We were always equal. You are a glorious fighter, you have a heart full of bravery and I can't remember how many times you defended me when someone harassed us just because I held your hand. My love for you doesn't depend on how many lovers you had or hadn't and if you would have chosen to wait or wouldn't want to share my bed with me at all, Yusuf, I wouldn't love you less.”  
“And you said you weren't romantic. You are talking with your heart all night long. I could listen forever to your sweet words,” Yusuf whispered smiling lovingly and pulled Nicolò onto his body. “Kiss me like you never had kissed anyone before.”

“I never kissed anyone like you before. When I kiss you I do it with all my love for you,” Nicolò mumbled as his lips hovered above Yusuf's mouth. He wanted to say something, but Nicolò dipped his tongue through his parted lips and licked the back of his teeth. In this moment it only counted that he was with Nicolò now and he knew that it would be only them for a very long time.  
Yusuf buried his hands in Nicolò's hair and kissed him back with all his love for the blonde-haired man.  
“How are you feeling? Would like me to get some oil?”  
Yusuf's eyes flicked over to the table where the little bottle with oil stood and he felt the anticipation crawling up his spine. His Nicolò wanted to touch him in a such intimate way. Yusuf knew what could happen, so he made sure both of them would take a bath before they started with their main event. He was clean from head to toe and couldn't wait to feel sweaty and dirty from love making.  
“I'm good, please, Nicolò, touch me,” Yusuf answered with a beg in his voice.  
Nicolò gave him a big smile and reached for the bottle. “Mhm, I touched you all the time, tresoro. Do you want my touch on a special place?”  
“You want to start teasing me, my love? Then you're playing not fair!”  
“You know I like to play unfair, but only with the goal to give you the most pleasure. Now, open up for me, hayati,” he cooed.  
Nicolò caressed Yusuf's thighs and arranged his legs so that he had access to all places he wanted to lick and bite. Yusuf thought that Nicolò would begin with preparing his butthole and he was excited what would feel like to have Nicolò's fingers inside him. But Nicolò had other plans and Yusuf got aware of it when he felt how Nicolò licked a long stripe along his errected cock.  
“Told you, you're teasing,” Yusuf chuckled.  
Nicolò snorted and swallowed his whole cock down his throat. Yusuf cried out on the sudden feeling of the wet heat around his cock. His fingers found their way into Nicolò's hair while his tongue swirled around the tip. Yusuf loved the blow jobs he received occasionally from his beloved and enjoyed the warm that spreaded in his body. He had felt hot and aroused since they started making out earlier this evening.  
“Nicolò… that's fantastic, you're awesome. Can you do this again… with your tongue?”  
Nicolò dipped his tongue in the slit of his cock for a thrid time and Yusuf exhaled shakily, followed by a deep moan when Nicolò sucked on the tip.  
“You're pretty awesome yourself. I look at you and I can't believe all of you is mine.”  
“And you're mine,” Yusuf replied with another moan leaving his mouth.

Nicolò's face lit up with happiness and he went back to treat Yusuf's cock with his mouth again. He thought back to the moment when Yusuf told him he was still a virgin. At first he thought it was a joke, of course, he hadn't told Yusuf this, he hadn't said anything at all. Nicolò hadn't been shocked, he just had been surprised and then he had said to Yusuf that he was glad Yusuf trusted him enough to tell him something so imitate. Nicolò had assured Yusuf that it didn't bother him and everything what mattered was that Yusuf was happy.  
Nicolò poured an amount of oil on his fingers and started by pulling apart Yusuf's butt cheeks with the other hand to have access to insert his pointy finger inside his tight hole. Nicolò knew he needed to be careful and slowly. He didn't want to hurt Yusuf and he hoped Yusuf's first time, their first time, would be something that they could always remember with a special feeling.  
“Tell me how it feels, my love,” Nicolò demanded with a gentle voice, but he heard only a strained gasp from Yusuf. Nicolò frowned and looked up at Yusuf's face. His eyes were closed and his face was crunched up in discomfort. That wasn't good and Nicolò decided to pull his finger out.  
“You're tense… did I hurt you?” Nicolò asked concerned and cupped Yusuf's cheeks in his hands. 

Yusuf took a deep breath. He felt silly that only one finger made him feel uncomfortable. It was a stange feeling to have someone else's fingers in his body, but it was an other feeling than when he did it himself. It was thrilling, but he realized he wasn't relaxed enough before. It didn't hurt like Nicolò thought, but it had burnt and the stretching was uncomfortable.  
“I'm good. I just need to relax a little more. It burnt when you pushed your finger inside, that's all.”  
Nicolò's expression was still serious and concerned, but his face softed slowly and he nodded at Yusuf's words. “I will use more oil and please, tell me when you feel uncomfortable.”  
“Of course, habibi,” Yusuf answered smiling. Nicolò leaned down to kiss him passionately and they got lost in the feeling of love and affection.  
Yusuf tried to relax as much as possible when Nicolò entered his body with his finger for the second time. It still stung, he showed it with pressing his lips together and his breathing increased. Nicolò hold still and carassed soothingly Yusuf's thigh.  
“I'm good, please, keep going,” Yusuf encouraged him. Nicolò bit his lip, but nodded and moved his finger slowly in and out of the oil-covered hole. It felt tight and warm inside him. Nicolò hoped the uncomfortable feeling will ebb away and Yusuf will feel it pleasurable, if not, Nicolò won't continue and would just spoil Yusuf with kisses and tender touches.

After a little while, when Nicolò was nearly giving his hopes up that he could make his beloved feeling good, there escaped Yusuf's lips the first moan and his hips started slowly to move against Nicolò's finger. Nicolò was aware that he might found Yusuf's sweet spot, the little knob on the upper side.  
“Tell me how it feels, hayati.”  
Nicolò crooked his finger upwards and Yusuf inhaled sharpily.  
“My apologies that I forgot.”  
Nicolò chuckled. “You are always so polite, but you don't need to apologize. Just talk to me, my heart.”  
“Yes, of course… I'm not sure. It felt strange at first and still burnt, but now every stroke of your finger is sending a shiver down my spine. It feels good.”  
"I'm happy that you enjoy what we are doing. Do you think you could take another one?"  
Yusuf's eyes widened a little in surprise, but when he thought about Nicolò's words, then he admitted that it was only thoughtful of Nicolò, because Yusuf knew that he needed to be properly prepared, so that he could take Nicolò's cock without any pain.  
Nicolò caressed his hip tenderly and his touch grounded Yusuf's thoughts. Nicolò gave him time to think about his request and Yusuf only loved him for his kindness.  
Yusuf was sure that he wanted to make love with his partner tonight, but he wasn't aware that it would take a lot of time for him to adjust to the feeling of being filled. They never did it before and now he felt foolish for thinking that it would be uncomplicated for him. He loved Nicolò for his patience und dedication.

“Nicolo, I'm not sure if I can…” Yusuf shrugged helplessly his shoulders, he wanted to be honest with Nicolò, but on the other side he was afraid Nicolò would never touch him again if he wasn't capable of taking his cock tonight.  
Nicolò's expression went emotionless for a moment before he pulled his finger out of Yusuf's still tight hole and his hands disappeared completely from his body. Yusuf watched this all with confusion and fear of rejection, but he knew his Nicolò would never leave him. Maybe he would be disappointed or angry with him, but that wasn't any of Nicolò's characteristics. Nicolò was never angry with him and if they had a disagreement they would talk through it and find a solution.  
Nicolò wasn't angry with his beloved. He knew from the start that it would take time to gave his partner pleasure und his priority was that Yusuf felt comfortable and save with him. It was still his first time and he needed to accustom himself to the feeling of being filled. Nicolò was happy to help and making it easier for Yusuf. He had an idea in his mind and hoped it would lead them to their mutual goal tonight.  
Yusuf missed Nicolò's warm touch immediately and reached with his hands for him, but Nicolò just laid down on his stomach and smiled at Yusuf assuringly. Now Yusuf was confused and raised an eyebrow inquiring.

“Do you want to stop, tesoro?” Nicolò asked to be really sure that Yusuf still wanted to continue.  
“No… I don't want to stop. I'm just concerned. But I trust you.”  
“Good. Then lay back and enjoy,” Nicolò replied with a wink and his hands were back on Yusuf's hips and his mouth and tongue began to trace the outlines of his cock again. Yusuf's breath hitched and Nicolò took it as a hint that it was definitely a bonus for his partner's pleasure. Softly he suckled on the tip of the cock like earlier and he watched how Yusuf closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open.  
Yusuf noticed the plan behind Nicolò's actions and he was sure that it might help to make it easier in taking two fingers inside his body. But he didn't want to fear anymore from what would come. He felt safe with Nicolò. Now he just would enjoy the sweet torture of Nicolò's mouth and seconds later he moaned his beloved name loudly.

Yes, that was the way how Nicolò wanted him. The head thrown back in the neck and hands twisted in the sheets. He hoped when he entered the tight with one finger again that Yusuf wouldn't tense. Yusuf whined a little at the still foreign feeling, but only noises of pleasure escaped his mouth and Nicolò moaned statisfied around the cock in his mouth. This caused a stimulating vibration for Yusuf and he thought he would saw stars for a moment. The finger inside him only increased the warm feeling in his belly and his hips began to move towards Nicolò's face and hand.  
“More, please, Nico. I need more,” he begged with a hoarse voice. He dared to look down and met Nicolò's heated gaze.  
Nicolò was glad that he used enough oil to slick Yusuf up and so it was easy to push another finger in. He didn't waste any time and crooked his fingers to massage the sweet spot that let Yusuf arching his back from the bed. Nicolò knew that Yusuf would reach his climax in no time when he kept going. He wanted to see his partner falling apart. 

Yusuf had a few good orgasm in his life, but that only happened when he had touched himself in secret thinking of Nicolò and when Nicolò touched or had his mouth on him. But the orgasm he would reach in a few moments would feel a lot better, he knew that for sure. He couldn't decide if he wanted to come already. He thought he would come when Nicolò would be inside him, but it seemed that Nicolò had other plans.  
“Nico, I'm close! Do you think… we should probably… ahhh... stop,” Yusuf suggested with a strangled voice mixed with a fast breathing and moans.  
Nicolò stopped his treatment on Yusuf's cock and looked up at him. His fingers carried on moving into and out of his body. At this point Yusuf couldn't think straight, because the pleasure got intense.  
“Are you alright, love?”  
Yusuf nodded frequently and Nicolò smiled.  
“I don't think you want me stop at all. It's okay if you're close, you can come. You're doing so good. Come for me, Yusuf.”

It wasn't demanding or an order, but when Nicolò praised him and gave him permission to let go, he didn't know that it could increase his pleasure. Yusuf gasped when he felt the warm mouth back around his cock and Nicolò doubled his efforts. Yusuf saw how he swallowed him down again and again, the fingers hit precisely this certain spot in his body and now he knew it was just seconds before he would reach his climax.  
The view before him was the hottest he had ever seen. Nicolò was very happy that Yusuf was only his. Only he could see Yusuf like this. Only he could bring him so much pleasure. Nicolò heard his name whispering from Yusuf's lips like a prayer.  
Yusuf was panting hard and then he locked eyes with his beloved while he moaned around his cock. That was all it took for Yusuf to fall over the edge and it felt like the air was punched out of his lungs. He forgot how to breathe for a moment and a white light exploded behind his eyelids. The pleasure consumed him whole.  
Yusuf came with a silent scream and Nicolò tasted the hot liquid on his tongue. Oh he loved to make him come with his mouth and his soul sang with happiness as he felt Yusuf clenching around his fingers. He let Yusuf rode his climax to the end and didn't stop to suck on his softened cock. He wanted every drop of his cum.  
When Yusuf came back to his senses and the last waves of the orgasm washed over him, he felt that Nicolò's fingers still moved slowly inside him. He was overwhelmed with his feelings, but proud he could take Nicolò's fingers and achieved pleasure from them.

“How was that, my love?” Nicolò asked while licking his lips. Yusuf still tried to normalize his breathing and calming down his racing heart.  
“We… definitely… will doing… it… again,” he replied grinning slightly and a little breathless.  
Nicolò smiled at him, showing his teeth. “I'm glad you liked it. What do you need? A break? Do you want to stop? Tell me, tesoro. You did so well.”  
Yusuf groaned when he heard the praise again and started to grind down on Nicolò's fingers. Nicolò's eyes widened in surprise. That was something new, it seemed that Yusuf liked to be praised.  
“Is it turning you on when I say that are doing good? That you are good for me?”

Yusuf looked shocked at Nicolò, but he should knew that Nicolò didn't miss any detail in his actions. Nicolò would always look after him and observe every word, action, facial expression. He was good with that and it was always helpful on the battlefield or in fights. Yusuf wouldn't say it would annoy him, but he could hardly hide anything from Nicolò. Not that he would ever hide anything, Yusuf was a very honest person, he didn't like secrets.  
“Well, I can't say that I dislike it.”  
“Do you would like if I praise you more often?” Nicolò offered with a half-grin and carassed Yusuf's upper body with his free hand.  
“I would appreciate if we explore it a little more. I must say that it's very new to me, but praise me all you like.”  
“That can be arranged,” Nicolò agreed and leaned down to share a lazy kiss with his beloved.

Nicolò was proud of how far they got tonight. Of course, their goal was actually making love. But all of this was making love for him. He loved to share the intimacy with his partner and feeling his love in every kiss and touch.  
“Can you answer me my first question, please, habibi? I want to know what you need to feel good now?”  
“I need only you to feel good and happy and statisfied.”  
Nicolò laid now half on top of Yusuf and he tried to keep the stimulation up with his fingers, but they slipped out when Yusuf pulled him completely on top of him to kiss him deeply.  
Yusuf felt the erection of his partner on his own soft cock. It would take a little while that he would be fully erected again, but until then he definitely wanted to continue the love making with Nicolò.  
Nicolò started to rub himself on Yusuf and bit down on Yusuf's lower lip when the lust crept through his lower body. He needed to be closer to Yusuf, buried his hands in the curls and pressed his body hard against Yusuf's. Their tongues played passionately with each other.  
When Nicolò began to suck on the skin of his neck, he felt a wave of new pleasure rolling over him. It would have been weird if it didn't, because he had pressed a very naked and handsome man against him.  
“To answer your question, yes, I want to have you inside me. So, please, get your fingers inside me again.”  
“You're very eager. I like that,” Nicolò murmed in his ear with a deep and filthy mouth. “You will get my cock soon enough. Maybe I should fuck you from behind. Would you like that?”

Nicolò hooked one of Yusuf's legs over his hip and brushed with his finger tips over the slick hole. Yusuf's whole body shuddered and a whine escaped his mouth.  
“We can try…,” Yusuf considered carefully. “But not today, please. I want to see you.”  
“Anything you want, my heart. You will look so gorgeous with your legs wrapped around my waist and let me claim me you with my cock.”  
“Fuck,” Yusuf moaned at the filthy words, but Nicolò said it with love and adoration as well.  
Yusuf gulped and his expression went concerned when Nicolò explained that he needed to add another finger while he sat on his heels between Yusuf's legs.  
Yusuf nodded his head in agreement. Nicolò assured him that it wouldn't so much this time like before, because he was already a bit looser. He poured more oil on his fingers to make sure he would glide inside more easily.  
Nicolò looked him deep in the eyes when his fingers find his entrance blindly. He began to breath faster when the fingers entered his body with more pressure than before and he got a feeling what it meant to be filled. But he also knew that Nicolò's cock was bigger and he would feel a lot fuller.  
Nicolò went straight to massage the spot he hit earlier so precisely and Yusuf felt like he could get off for a second time. 

“How are you feeling, tresoro? Would like to go further?” Nicolò asked with a smile on his lips and a hand wrapped around his own cock. He didn't stroke himself, he just needed to put on some pressure to hold himself back from coming. He took a deep breath to concentate while Yusuf was fucking himself on his fingers, moaning loudly Nicolò's name, begging for any kind of release. But Nicolò wanted to feel Yusuf coming around him.  
“Oh, yes, hayati. Please… I need you,” Yusuf required a little desperately. “I want your cock. I'm ready. Please, my love.”  
Nicolò never thought that Yusuf would become so desperate for his cock, but he loved it. He will make it good for his beloved. He wanted to make their first time unforgetable.  
“Very well, my love. I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me. You look so beautiful, do you know that?”  
Yusuf's mouth escaped a whine when he withdrew his fingers and he felt empty again. He looked up at Nicolò with hooded eyes.  
“You are beautiful yourself. I saw many men, but no one was as divine as you. I love you so much. And now we will be really together. Come closer, hayati, I need you.”  
Nicolò hooked the tanned legs over his arms and opened him up further. Now he had a very good view on the fluttering hole and above the fully hard cock curving against the stomach. Nicolò bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a groan. He could only come from looking at his beloved. He called himself a very lucky man that would take his Yusuf for the first time, that his Yusuf saved himself for him.  
Yusuf helped him when he pulled his legs towards his chest and he watched with hungry eyes every movement. Nicolò hold his cock in one hand and rubbed slowly with tip around Yusuf's entrance. They moaned in unisono by the first touch.  
“Are you ready?” Nicolò asked to be entirely sure and Yusuf nodded once.  
Yusuf felt that finally something blunt and hot and hard pressed against his puckered hole and he tried to relax as much as possible. He knew that Nicolò would never hurt him, he trusted him with all of his life, so he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of being filled for the time with another man's cock.  
“Oh god, just like that,” Nicolò murmured in italien and Yusuf grinned by the words, because he knew exactly what Nicolò meant.  
This new expierence was something different from everything he had ever got to know between them. This was intimate, precious, magical, like their souls were connected. Yusuf knew now where he belonged until the last day of his immortal life. He never wanted to spend a minute apart from Nicolò.

Nicolò pushed slowly forward and after a little while he was fully seated inside his lover's body. Yusuf felt him deep, his cock was hot and slightly shifting, because it took Nicolò a lot of discipline to hold still. He wanted Yusuf to adjust to be filled by his cock.  
“Are you alright?”  
Yusuf loved him even more for asking so often if he was comfortable and felt good.  
“I never felt better. Come here.”  
Yusuf reached with his hands for Nicolò's shoulders and sealed their lips with a greedy kiss.  
“Do it, Nicolò. Fuck me, I know you want to,” he whispered against Nicolò's mouth and that was all he needed to hear.  
Nicolò hold himself up on his forearms and pulled slowly out, only to make his first thrust. Yusuf exhaled shakily by the sparks that run up and down his spine.  
Nicolò flexed his hips in a roll, starting a slow rhythm that made Yusuf gasp his name and arch his body. As soon as he was sure Yusuf wasn’t in any discomfort, he sped up and was rewarded by Yusuf grasping for him, hands coming again to his shoulders as he moaned.  
“I didn't imagine it would be so good. Oh Nico! Don't stop.”  
Nicolò had good sex a few times in his life, but that was nothing compared to love making with the love of his life.  
Now was Yusuf under him, moaning and wriggling, his hips bucked up everytime Nicolò sinked back into him. Maybe Yusuf would turn into a wild cat in the bedroom.  
Nicolò leaned down for a kiss, keeping up the thrusts as he did. The kiss was messy and clumsy and teeth clashed, but it was perfect.  
Yusuf seemed to get more and more frantic the more aroused he got, pawing at Nicolò's shoulders and neck and nearly ripped hair out of his head when he bent over to tease a nipple with his mouth.  
“Please, my love. Can you move faster?”  
Nicolò looked up through his lashes and saw the pleading gaze of his beloved. He knew he would come soon if he would go any faster, but maybe this was both of them needed now, a mutual release and then reveling in the after shocks.  
He snaked his arms under Yusuf's upper body and clutched his hands onto the shoulders to brace himself.  
The following moments were filled with moans and cries from both of them. They felt each others hot panting on their faces and lost themselves in each others eyes. No one of them thought to stop when the heat was building up deep inside their bodies.  
Nicolò was right, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Yusuf started clenching around his cock and he scratched his nails down Nicolò's back to grasp at one of his buttocks and pressed Nicolò once again closer to his body. It was enough to make him come. In the seconds followed, Nicolò whited out - something he didn't exprienced in a long time. Nicolò didn't stop his movements, still remembering that Yusuf was close to his orgasm too.  
Yusuf felt how Nicolò came inside him, hearing his loud groan, his hips still rutting into him and the stimulation on his cock that was trapped between their bodies gave him enough to reach his climax for a second time. Nicolò let out a chocked moan when Yusuf clenched hard around his cock, the body shaking in his arms and his cum warm and sticky between them.  
They came slowly down from their highs, rocking through the after shocks of their orgasm.  
Their hands searched for each other and intertwined. Yusuf starred breathing heavily onto the ceiling and Nicolò rested his head in the curve of Yusuf's neck. They were tired, but happy and statiesfied and completely in love. They didn't need to say anything, they didn't want to.


End file.
